


Hold Me Closer

by Dangwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto is a king, Cuntboy, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Male Lactation, Male Omegas have both a penis and a pussy, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pups, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: Bokuto is having a rough day and wants to let loose, only to have Akaashi refuse him. Why must the raven be so difficult?





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent lol  
> I kept imagining this all the time and I finally decided to write it.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Also any bold words are Bokuto's Alpha voice, which Omegas must obey.  
> It's kinda non-consensual at the beginning, but it turns out alright.  
> (:

    The King of Fukurodani had already had a tiring day, and was looking forward to resting as soon as possible. Upon returning back to his kingdom, the sun was already beginning to recede behind the mountains, hueing the sky with scarlets and violets, creating a beautiful sunset. Bokuto could only think of one thing more beautiful and breath-taking than this sunset.

    The Alpha wearily trudged around his castle, finally reaching his room and yawning as he pushed the door open. The sharp scent of cleaners hit his nostrils, alerting him that someone had not only been in his den, but had completely ruined the smells that he considered home, the ones he was more than content sleeping in. Growling, he turned back around and called for one of his servants at the end of the hall, no doubt minding her own business and cleaning like her life depended on it, which in this case, it did. Bokuto did not like a messy castle, and cared very deeply about first impressions, implanting harsh consequences on the servants who did not complete their tasks to the best of their abilities. It was said his owlish vision could see a speck of dust from a mile away.  

   “Yukie!” The Alpha stood broadly in front of his doorway and waited for the small beta to reach him before he relaxed his domineering facade. He actually really loved all of his servants and never treated them harshly, even though rumours were that he felt nothing towards anyone.

    “Yes, Bokuto-sama?” She bowed hurriedly, her head low even as she stood back up.    

“Who cleaned my room?” Yukie could sense the malice in the king’s voice, and the irritation radiating from him.

    “Akaashi-sama, did, your highness,” the beta hurriedly explained, tucking a piece of her soft brown hair behind her ear. “He said there was something off with the room and he had to rearrange it,” she glanced up at the Alpha before continuing, “or something like that…”  

   “I see,” Bokuto muttered, his gaze wandering around the spacious hall. “Tell him he is to be in my chambers immediately.”   

  “Of course, Bokuto-sama.” Yukie bowed once again before jogging down the hall in search of Akaashi. The king returned to his room, making sure to close the door behind him, and took off the layers of fur and jewels adorning his body. He set his crown on a soft cushion near the windows on the outer wall of his room, only half of the cushion occupied by the colorful band of diamonds and rubies.

    Sighing, the Alpha sauntered over to his bed, which, by Akaashi’s request, was absolutely ginormous and took up over a third of the room. He sniffed again, taking in the scent of lemon and lavender, and if he concentrated hard enough, rose and paprika. Most of the time he couldn’t stand the smell of paprika, but in this case it was different. Anything having to do with Akaashi was perfect and marvelous; anyone who said otherwise was guilty of treason and sentenced to death for insulting such an absolutely sublime creature.

    Bokuto tore the plush covers away from the bed and threw himself into the middle of it, roughly purring and scenting the sheets with his own: syrup and pine. Content, he laid on his back and made work of his soft manhood, his irritation from the day’s earlier events and sexual frustration bubbling inside of him. The Alpha grasped the bottom of his member, where the knot would form, and squeezed harshly, imagining he was inside of his Omega, tight and wet and oh so willing to suck him dry.

    A soft knock startled him out of his dirty imagination and he stopped his ministrations to listen.

   “Bokuto-san?” Only one person ever called him by that name, and only one person was ever allowed to. Akaashi.   

  “Oya?” He growled playfully, continuing to lazily stroke himself. “Could it be my Akaashi knocking at my door? My Akaashi knows that he’s always welcome inside and never has to knock, doesn’t he?” The door creaked open slightly as the dark haired Omega let himself in.  

   “I’m here, Bokuto-san,” he sighed, bowing down as far as his bloated belly would allow him. “I was requested.” It was a statement, not a question.    

   “Why wouldn’t I want to see my lovely Akaashi?” The Omega seemed completely unfazed at the sight of the other pleasuring himself so openly.

   “Because this Akaashi of yours is not even your mate, so I don’t see why you should want him,” the raven scowled, glaring at the Alpha through his thick eyelashes. “You could always see one of your whores instead.”    

   “Akaaaaashi,” Bokuto whined, leaning his back against the rough wood of the bed frame. “You know that was only to please my father, to make him think I had a mate who wasn’t an Omega. A male Omega at that.” Akaashi pouted, knowing Bokuto was right. The Alpha’s late father had been completely disgusted at the thought of his son having a male Omega as a mate and sent a female Alpha to warm his bed. Not only had Bokuto scented her as quickly as possible to appease the King, and refused to see her again afterwards, it didn’t mean it didn’t bother the pregnant Omega anyway. He couldn’t help his natural born pettiness after all.  

   “Don’t call me your mate. We aren’t bonded.” And it was true. Bokuto had refused to bond with Akaashi with the excuse that he didn’t need anyone knowing about the raven, because that would only place the Omega and their unborn pups in danger. If there was anything Akaashi needed this far in his pregnancy, however, it was a committed Alpha willing to be bonded to him forever.

    “‘Kaashi, c’mere,” Bokuto encouraged, staring at the other male with a pointed eyebrow raised.

    “If you’ve only called me to warm your bed,” the Omega snarled, one hand under his belly and the other reaching for the handle of the door, “I refuse.” He exhaled haughtily as he forced the heavy wooden door open, only for it to be slammed almost immediately. Akaashi caught sight of the thick and muscled forearm pressed against the wood in his peripheral. Growling low in his throat, he whipped back around and stared at the Alpha with his own ferocity, knowing all too well the consequences for blatantly disregarding the king’s wishes.

    “Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto snarled back, his free hand bolting up to the Omega’s throat, giving it an experimental squeeze before forcing Akaashi’s chin up, their noses brushing and breath mingling with every word. “You know better than to talk back to your king.” Akaashi slapped the Alpha’s hand away, tears prickling in his eyes, his scent radiating distress and unmoving defiance.

    “I’m not playing around, Bokuto-san,” he snapped, digging his nails into his palms. “I’m leaving, and while I’m at it, I’m going to find an Alpha who will bond me.” He paused, “Hell, even a Beta would be fine at this point!” Akaashi knew that bringing up secondary genders was dangerous; nothing more could rile an Alpha up than a stab at their dominance. The king’s pupils warped into slits, his instincts rearing at the attack of his property being taken from him. He grasped onto Akaashi’s wrists and thrust him onto the bed, his brain muddled from the Omega’s defiance.

    “You will do as I please, Keiji,” Bokuto voiced, digging his fingers into the fine wood bordering the soft cushions of his bed. At the mention of his first name, the former shuddered, his inner Omega pleased with the attention the Alpha was giving him.

    “I will not bend to you willingly,” Akaashi snarled, sitting upright in the mattress with a protective hand over his belly. “You’ll have to force me, Bokuto-san.” The statement was an unspoken challenge, daring the king to use his secondary gender to get his way. Akaashi knew Bokuto since birth, and the man’s intolerance of using biology for an upper hand. It didn’t mean the hypocrite didn’t use his Alphan status for his own advantage, however.

    “As you wish, Keiji-sama,” Bokuto purred the words like they were dirty, leaning over the Omega to grasp the delicate golden band that was his Queen’s crown and remove it, knowing it would get damaged if it stayed upon the younger male’s head. He set it next to his own crown before returning to the bed, oozing the most fear-inducing pheromones he could. Keiji froze in unadulterated terror, curling in on himself and bearing his neck against his will.

    “You wouldn’t.” Akaashi’s eyes grew comically wide as he realized that the king was still sporting a fully hard erection, dripping pre-cum as Bokuto asserted his dominance. “You wouldn’t dare.” The Omega muttered to himself as the Alpha grinned, licking his lips as his gaze raked up and down the entirety of Akaashi’s body.

    **“Present yourself to me, Keiji-sama,”** He growled hotly, his canines pricking into the tender skin of his lips. **“Remove your robes and present yourself to me.”** The Omega did as he was told, trembling with every move he took away from the bed, switching places with the king. Bokuto laid across the sheets, once again stroking himself as he waited for Akaashi to entertain him.

    “Of course, Bokuto-san,” he gritted out of clenched teeth, untying the sash that kept the silk from falling away from his shoulders. The fabric slipped down onto the floor in a pile, leaving the Omega exposed for the most part. What Bokuto hadn’t anticipated was that as the other’s pregnancy continued, his chest would fill out with milk in preparation for the oncoming litter. Akaashi shivered in his place, covering as much as he could with his thin arms, the baby blue lace bra and matching shorts that barely covered his plump behind and made his love handles pop out snugly above the top. This creature was stunning.

    **“Come.”** Akaashi crawled awkwardly up the length of the bed until he was straddling Bokuto’s lap, still whimpering and shaking from the pheromones the king was exuding. Bokuto palmed the smaller male’s chubby waist and growled lowly in his chest approvingly. **“Did you forget I asked you to present yourself to me, Keiji?”** The Omega whined softly and turned around until his ass was in front of Bokuto, lowering his head and arching his back, groaning at the uncomfortable pressure it placed on his bloated abdomen.

    “I-it hurts my belly, Bokuto-sama,” he cried weakly, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. The pressure lessened as Bokuto piled his softest comforters under the Omega’s waist, making sure to place small pillows to support his hips. “Thank you, Alpha.” The disheartening pheromones lessened slightly in response to the thanks, giving Akaashi a little more room to breathe.

    “Mmm, you smell so delicious, Keiji,” Bokuto praised, spreading the Omega’s cheeks apart and pulling the short’s fabric away from the crack, exposing Akaashi’s glistening cunt. The Alpha pressed one finger into the folds, growling at the way the walls moved against his finger, sucking it in further. “Your pussy’s always so hungry for me, huh, ‘Kaashi?” He murmured, introducing another finger into the tight hole. Akaashi moaned and spread his legs a little wider, enticing the Alpha to continue. And continue he did. The raven gasped as he felt a tongue prod the folds of his cunt, slick beginning to drip in anticipation of what was to come. Bokuto’s tongue teased the outside of his hole before dipping into the crevice and exploring the inside of Akaashi’s walls, groaning as the Omega clenched around the foreign appendage. The telltale quiver of the young male’s thighs showed he was close to coming, his small cocklet dripping miniscule beads of pre-cum from its reddened head.

    “B-Bokuto-san, I’m… coming!” He squealed as he came, slick gushing from his hole and cum spurting from his member. The Omega laid still as Bokuto lapped up the remainder of the syrupy liquid from the raven’s ass and thighs, savoring every last drop.

    “Delicious, Akaashi,” the Alpha commended, leaning forward and hooking his arms under the other’s midsection, ushering him to lean back against him. Akaashi panted softly as he came down from his high, his eyelashes wet and sticking together. “Turn around. I want to see your tits as I fuck you.” Bokuto had stopped using his Alphan voice to command Akaashi, knowing the Omega was more than willing to be loved at this point. The raven flipped himself around gracefully, grinding down on the king’s member with his now soiled panties. “Take these off,” Bokuto growled, offended the material was in the way of his Omega’s tight pussy. Akaashi leaned back to give the Alpha the space required to remove the clothing, returning to his comfortable place in his lap once they were gone. “Don’t forget this, Keiji,” he pouted, removing Akaashi’s soft breasts from the lace, leaving them to bounce over the blue fabric.

    “Mmm, feels good, Kou,” The Omega breathed, his mind hazy from being eaten out. Bokuto lifted Akaashi’s waist until his pussy was right above his cock, the length standing proudly, its tip an angry red from being ignored. The raven rutted against the king’s member, gasping as he slowly engulfed the tip and lowered himself down until he was fully impaled onto it.

    “So good, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto groaned, tossing his head back. The Omega bounced at a painfully slow pace, rising up and down in a patient manner, mewling as he felt the king’s cock prod at his walls with every movement. The Alpha snarled, holding his inner instincts back, digging his nails into Akaashi’s sides, drawing blood.

    “Bokuto-san, I’m so full,” the raven drawled, raking his hands up and down the other’s chest, purring occasionally as his fingertips bumped over the individual bumps and ridges of the Alpha’s muscled torso. “So full of your cock, Daddy.”

    “What was that, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto groaned breathlessly, picking up the pace a little. He snapped his hips up, rumbling lowly and running his right hand up to the Omega’s tit, squeezing it in time with his thrusts.

    “Mnn…” A particularly harsh buck of hips had him yelping a breathy response. “Daddy!” Bokuto groaned in approval and brought his mouth to the breast in his hand, teasing the nipple with a combination of his teeth and tongue before latching on with his lips, suckling until a steady stream of milk came from it. Akaashi mewled as the Alpha began to knead the tit with his palm, encouraging the liquid to flow steadier.

    “You taste so delicious, Akaashi,” Bokuto praised, moving onto the other breast, and continuing the ministrations there.

    “Daddy...I-I can’t take any...more…” The Omega whimpered, driving his hips down to meet the Alpha’s forceful thrusts, his pussy clenching down harder and harder, coaxing the knot out of the other. Bokuto removed his mouth for a moment to whisper to the raven.

    “Baby, I’m gonna...knot you, okay?”

    “Yes, yes, Daddy, fill me up!” Akaashi cried, his head thrown back as he came, cunt dripping slick and grasping onto the Alpha’s knot as it inflated fully. Bokuto roared as he released his load into the Omega, relieving the sore breasts to latch his mouth onto the raven’s throat.

   “‘Kaashi, you want it, huh?” Bokuto growled, lapping and grooming at the pale skin in the juncture of Akaashi’s throat and collar bones, waiting for a response.

    “Mnn? Want what, Daddy?” He murmured, still high from his climax. Akaashi got no warning before the Alpha’s elongated canines broke through his skin, making him come once again as the bond was created. Bokuto wiped the blood away, glancing up at the raven with a grin.

    “Won’t you do the same, baby? You wanted this, right?” The King smirked and bore his neck to the Omega, waiting for his bite. Akaashi gazed down at him in surprise and fear, fear of what would happen when rival kingdoms became aware of their bond, and fear of holding the Alpha back.

    “Y-you can have so many other Omegas, Koutarou, why…” He sniffled as tears began pouring out of his eyes, crying even though he had complained about their lack of bond not thirty minutes ago, “You- you’re way better than I am, and-and now people are gonna know… how to get to you, they’re gonna,” sniff, “They’re gonna hurt me.” The Omega’s breathing became ragged as he started hyperventilating. “They’re gonna hurt my- our pups...our pups, Koutarou.” Knowing this conversation would happen, Bokuto sighed and caged Akaashi in his arms to provide him with a sense of secureness and comfort. He rubbed soothing circles into the raven’s hips, hoping to relieve some of the discomfort there.

   “You know you’re my favorite, ‘Kaashi,” he reprimanded, peppering small kisses along the other’s collarbones. “Now, I know you want this just as much as I do, if not more, so come on. Go ahead and bite me.”

   “As you wish, Bokuto-san.” The Omega gave him a watery smile as he moved to lap at the Alpha’s scent glands on his neck. He ran his canines over the area, sending a chill up Bokuto’s spine.

   “Just do it, baby,” he encouraged, pushing Akaashi’s neck into his glands softly, closing his eyes in anticipation. As the teeth broke skin, he came again inside of his now mate, groaning as Akaashi’s walls squeezed down on him in elation, sucking him dry, not caring that his womb was already occupied.

   “Ahh, Kou,” The Omega whined, wrapping his arms around the other’s torso. “Thank you so much, thank you,” he gazed down at his Alpha, caressing on of his cheeks softly, “thank you.”

   “Anything for you, baby,” Bokuto murmured, helping Akaashi lay softly against his chest, his side twisted awkwardly because of the baby bump. Maybe knotting in this position wasn’t the best decision.

   “Good night, Bokuto-san,” the raven whispered, giving his mate a few delicate licks on his jaw before nuzzling into his neck, his quiet snores filling the air soon after. Bokuto hummed and ran his hands down the Omega’s sides, pressing his palms against the baby bump, pressing lightly into the tender skin there. And then he felt it.

    A kick.    

    A small, little response to his touches.

   “No way.” Bokuto laughed breathlessly, rubbing the skin faster to see if he would get another press against his hand.

    A kick.    

    Small, feather-light taps against his fingers, as though the pups inside were dancing inside of their mother.

   “‘Kaashi.” Bokuto whispered and nudged the Omega with his shoulder. “‘Kaashi, wake up,” He prompted.  

   “Hnn…? What is it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi responded, his eyes lidded from sleep. He yawned and was about to let sleep take him once again when he felt it.

    A kick.

    His eyes widened immediately, glancing down to his stomach and back up to his mate, giggling softly as he realized why he was woken up.

    His pups, the precious little forms of life growing inside of him, all big and strong, kicking their little toes, deciding to tease their mother instead of sleep. _They are Bokuto-san’s children, aren’t they?_ Akaashi thought with a smile.

   “Do you feel that, Keiji?” The Alpha’s eyes sparkled in elation at the feeling of his pups growing so healthy and strong in their mother. His chest swelled with pride at the thought. Because his knot had shrunk, he was able to slip out of the other male and help him sit with his back against the backboard of the bed. Bokuto immediately laid next to him and nuzzled the belly, smoothing his fingertips over the large expanse of bloated skin.

   “I think they like their Daddy’s voice,” Akaashi chuckled, smiling down fondly at his mate. “Speak to them, Bokuto-san.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command. And who was Kotarou to refuse his mate?

   “Hey, hey, hey, puppies,” the Alpha grinned, his tongue darting out every so often, grooming his Omega’s belly. Said Omega blushed furiously, as grooming was a very pronounced way of showing deep affection, and rarely done anymore. Leave it to Bokuto to always keep him on his feet.

   “They like it.” The king grinned and brought of of Akaashi’s hands into his own, his thumb smoothing soft circles into the skin.

   “You pups are so big and strong, huh?” Bokuto began, resting his head on the belly and rumbling lowly in his chest, the closest you could get to a purr from an Alpha. “So big and strong, like your mommy.” He flashed a smile at the raven. “Your mommy and I can’t wait until you guys get here, you know. He doesn’t show it very much, but he’s really excited for you guys to get here. Only a few more months and you’ll all be in our arms.” Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, purring softly as the room filled with the scent of his contentment.

   And when Yukie came to the king’s chambers the next morning, she was not surprised to see Akaashi enveloped in the Alpha’s strong embrace, spooning him and caging him with his arms, one around his chest and the other around his belly.

   The belly whose owner would be protected by Bokuto for the rest of eternity.

   The belly that was proof of the love the king had for this Omega.

   The belly that held his future heirs.

   Yukie could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes (:


End file.
